Sour But Tasty
by Ryuki Ayanami
Summary: Erza Scarlet tiba-tiba harus minum jus lemon karena suatu alasan. Namun ia tak mau melakukannya; ia begitu benci dengan rasa asam! Apa yang harus dilakukan anggota Fairy Tail untuk membujuk sang Titania demi kesehatannya sendiri? Warning: OOC. My first Fairy Tail fanfiction. RnR!


Summary : Erza Scarlet tiba-tiba harus minum jus lemon karena suatu alasan. Namun ia tak mau melakukannya―ia begitu benci dengan rasa asam! Apa yang harus dilakukan anggota Fairy Tail untuk membujuk sang Titania demi kesehatannya?

Romance/Humor | Gray Fullbuster & Erza Scarlet | Ficlet

Less humor, a little bit fluff and rate T for the kissing scene.

The idea is originally came from my head, but the characters are Hiro Mashima's.

Don't like the couple? If that so, please leave this page.

Sour But Tasty

Jika rasa yang begitu disukainya adalah rasa manis, maka yang paling dibencinya adalah lawan dari rasa manis itu―rasa asam. Tak ada alasan apapun yang mengharuskannya mencicipi rasa asam. Lidahnya tidak terbiasa dengan rasa asam. Ia sendiri pernah merinding ketika dulu memakan buah jeruk yang rasanya sangat masam.

Walaupun dalam keadaan sakit, Erza Scarlet tak mau mengubah pendiriannya. Dipaksa seperti apapun ia tetap tak mau meminum jus lemon yang telah dibuat oleh Wendy sedemikian rupa.

Sang Titania sedang terbaring di kamarnya. Tak berdaya karena sakit yang melanda tubuhnya. Wendy telah memberikan sihir penyembuhannya pada Erza. Dia juga sudah membuat jus lemon yang menurutnya dapat mempercepat proses penyembuhan.

Tapi bukan Erza namanya jika mau disuruh melakukan hal yang tidak disukainya. Gadis itu keras kepala―terlampau keras kepala. Lucy sudah membujuk Erza, namun gagal. Natsu juga. Bahkan pemuda berambut merah muda itu berakhir dengan benjolan di kepalanya karena telah memaksa Erza untuk meminum jus lemon itu.

Rasa pusing kembali menguasai kepala Erza. Ia mengerang sambil menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Pipinya memerah karena panas, ujung hidungnya berkeringat karena flu dan matanya terasa berkunang-kunang.

Uhh... Ia ingin sekali bisa bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Kembali ke _guild_, melakukan misi seperti biasa dan menghajar beberapa penjahat. Tapi sayang tubuhnya tidak bisa diajak berkompromi.

Sebuah ketukan dapat Erza dengar dari kamarnya. Ia tak menjawab ketukan itu karena tak mampu untuk bersuara keras-keras. Selang berapa lama kemudian, terdengar suara langkah kaki.

Erza tak tahu siapa yang datang. Tapi ia tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Mungkin itu Lucy atau Wendy yang ingin membujuknya untuk minum jus lemon yang rasanya begitu asam.

Begitu pintu kamar terbuka, Erza melihat sesosok pemuda berambut biru kelam. Dia mengenakan kemeja lengan pendek berwarna putih dengan kancing-kancing yang terbuka―sekilas memperlihatkan perutnya yang terbentuk dengan sempurna.

Pemuda itu masuk dan duduk di pinggir ranjang. Tangannya menyentuh dahi Erza yang masih terasa demam.

"Masih sakit?" tanyanya.

Erza mengangguk pelan. "Tapi kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkanku, Gray."

Pemuda bernama Gray itu menghela napas. "Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir jika kau tidak mau meminum jus yang bisa membantu kesembuhanmu?"

Erza langsung membuang muka. "Aku tidak suka rasa asam," sahutnya seperti anak kecil.

"Jangan jadi manja begini, Erza."

Seketika Gray menerima tatapan maut dari Erza. Dia bergidik sedikit namun tetap berusaha untuk membujuk Erza.

"Oh, ayolah... Kau tidak ingin sembuh dan kita bisa pergi bersama lagi seperti biasanya?"

Perkataan Gray membuat Erza terdiam. Ia memang rindu kehidupannya yang jauh dari kata 'sakit' seperti ini. Ia ingin menjalankan misi bersama Natsu, Lucy, Gray dan Happy. Ia ingin memarahi anggota Fairy Tail yang biasa mengacau di dalam _guild_. Ia ingin kabur dari _guild_ demi pergi bersama Gray yang telah menjadi kekasihnya secara diam-diam.

Tapi bagaimana semua itu akan terwujud bila ia masih sakit?

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, Erza," bisik Gray. Dia menyandarkan bahunya ke tembok dan mengelus rambut merah Erza. "Aku bahkan belum pulang ke rumah setelah menyelesaikan misi karena aku langsung ke sini."

Uh, sekarang Erza merasa tak enak hati. Pasti Gray sangat lelah usai menjalankan misi. Dan demi dirinya, pemuda itu rela langsung datang ke sini tanpa mengistirahatkan badannya dulu.

Dirasanya tangan Gray mengelus dahinya perlahan―sebuah perlakuan yang pastinya membuat Erza semakin larut. Ia tak tahu kenapa kekasihnya terkadang bisa berubah―dari pemuda cuek dan suka bertelanjang dada, menjadi pria dewasa yang sabar menghadapi kekasihnya yang begitu keras kepala.

Erza memaksa tubuhnya untuk bangun. Ia terduduk di atas tempat tidur.

"Maaf, Gray. Aku benar-benar tidak suka asam," sahut Erza pelan.

"Aku juga minta maaf," kata Gray sambil mengambil segelas jus lemon yang diletakkan di atas meja di sebelah tempat tidur. "...karena harus meminumkan jus ini secara paksa."

Erza menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia terperangah ketika melihat Gray meminum jus lemon itu. Lalu pemuda itu menarik wajah Erza, menciumnya dan membuka paksa mulutnya untuk memasukkan jus lemon itu ke dalam mulut Erza.

Rasa asam yang kuat menguasai lidah Erza. Ia hampir memuntahkan jus tersebut. Tapi mana bisa ia melakukan hal itu? Kini bibirnya sedang dikunci dan ia hanya bisa meronta.

Perlahan ada rasa lain yang menggantikan rasa asam itu. Erza merasakan sekelebat rasa _mint_. Sensasinya menjadi lain. Setidaknya membuat rasa jus itu menjadi lebih baik.

Setelah berhasil meminumkan jus lemon itu pada Erza dengan cara yang _ekstrem_, Gray melepaskan ciumannya. Dia melihat Erza terengah-engah. Karena tak tega, dia menempelkan jari-jarinya ke bibir Erza yang basah dan mengelapnya.

"Jusnya masih tersisa setengah. Kau ingin meminumnya sendiri atau aku yang _meminumkannya_ padamu?" tanya Gray sambil tersenyum nakal.

Wajah Erza memerah. "Berikan jus sialan itu!" rengutnya.

Gray tertawa lalu memberikan jus lemon yang masih tersisa. Dia tersenyum puas melihat Erza tengah meminum jus itu dengan ekspresi seperti ingin muntah.

Setelah menghabiskan jus sialan itu, Erza menaruhnya di atas meja kembali. Ia menatap Gray sekilas lalu langsung melayangkan pukulan ke wajah pemuda itu.

"Lain kali jangan berbuat seperti itu, Mesum!" serunya dengan mata berapi-api.

Gray hanya menyeringai sambil mengelus kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

**The End**

A/N : Hello semuanya! ^^

Bisa dibilang ini adalah fanfic pertanda comeback (?) saya setelah dua tahun fakum dari FFn. Sebenernya saya masih punya dua tanggungan fanfic di fandom Naruto, tapi otak saya udah nge-stuck -_-

Dan iseng-iseng saya ngebuat fanfic Fairy Tail. Berhubung setelah pasang TV kabel saya bisa nonton channel Animax, akhirnya saya jadi sering nonton Fairy Tail. Apalagi ada si Gray. Bisa dibilang dia Uchiha Sasuke versi koplak (?)

Maaf ya kalo fanficnya OOC banget ._.

Apalagi si Erza... omigot, OOC badai -_- /author digebuk readers/

Dan kenapa saya bisa nulis kissing scene yang sedasyat itu? -_- /ditimpuk kaleng bekas/

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf kalo gak bagus fanficnya.

Tapi review, ya? ._.v


End file.
